Drift To My Heart
by MrsDWinchester-Zen007
Summary: Dominic finds love in Tokyo, Japan, but a few people from his past comes back into his life and everything changes... A/N: Letty isn't dead
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan

It was just other night, in Tokyo, Japan, as I pull up in my black and silver Honda where the races were taking place. I gracefully get out of my car, and walk over to my half brother's Han's car. I give him my classic smirk, as I lean against his ride, watching him with his hos, and waiting for my man.

I guess I better introduce myself.

My name is Julianna Lee-Siu Miguel and I'm Han's younger half sister. My brother and I, have the same mother, but different fathers. My mother fell in love with an American, who was stationed in Japan. He was full blooded Mexican, which where I got my dark skin. People say I look more like my mother, which from her, I got my eyes and my tiny built. My mother died when I was two, so I hardly knew her. My father raised me, and we traveled all over the world, until I was 14, when my father died. I was living in Miami, when Han found me and offered to live in Japan, and I been living with him and I been happy since.

'Where the hell is he?' I thought, as I searched the crowd for my boyfriend.

"I'm sure he'll show up, Jules." Han tells me in Japanese.

I just smirk at him.

"Just kept your hos off my man." I answer back.

Just then, a muscle car comes rolling up. I push myself off Han's car, and walk through the crowd, to my man.

My boyfriend, Dominic Toretto gets out of the car, and smiles right at me.

"Hey, Baby Girl..." He grins at me, before picking me up and kisses me passionate on the lips.

"Miss me, Baby Boy?" I asked, happy to be in his strong arms once again.

"Always..." He purrs at me.

I grin, as he puts me down, and I take his hand, leading him through the crowd. He goes to Han and talks to him, as I walk over to my friend, Neela. I notice a couple girls trying to holler at Dom, but I'm not worried. I'm the only one in his eyes, as he is for me.

I won't lie... I'm a knock-out and have the attitude to match. I'm short, about 4'11, but I have curves in all the right places. I have dark skin, and dark long black hair, which is currently tipped with red. I usually wear black, but when I'm in the mood, I dress to the occasion. I have a few piercings, my eyebrow and my nose and a few tattoos.

I'm a rebel and my teachers always told me that I need an attitude adjustment. Yeah, right. Before I came to Japan, I used to boost cars and sell drugs, but since I came to live with my brother, the only thing I did that was illegal was street racing.

Anyways, after the races, we all head to my brother's place, which I stay at, when I'm not with Dom.

"See ya at your place."

I smile at him, "We'll see who gets there first." I just tell him, as I get into my car.

I remember the first time I met Dominic. I was busy working on a car that Han asked me to help on, when this sexy American walked in.

He was looking for an American muscle car, and I happened to finish working on one, a couple days ago.

I was busy replacing the pistons on the car, I didn't realized that he was standing there.

"Han said that you can help me." He said in that sexy deep, baritone voice of his.

"What do you need?" I asked, my attention now on him.

He explains what his was looking for and I show him the way to the car he was looking for.

"You did all this?" Dominic asked, shocked that I rebuilt a car all by myself.

"Yep." I just answered. I had worked on cars for years and had a knack for it.

"Impressed?" I then asked him.

"You have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Miami, FL

"Are you sure about this, Bro?" Roman Pierce asked, loading the car up with his suitcase.

"I'm sure. Dom might pound my face in, but I'm sure he'll jump to the chance to come back to the states." Brian O'Conner told his friend.

"Yeah, well, if he does pound your face in, I'll just sit back and watch." Rome answered, tossing a bag at Brian.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

I crash on my brother's couch, as I watch Han and DK discuss business. I finsh my shot and held it up, as one of Han's girlfriends pour me other drink.

"You have school tomorrow." Dominic tells me.

"So?" I answered, giving him an "I-don't-give-a-shit" grin.

Dominic didn't answer, as he watches me finish my shot. He then stands up and picks me up off the couch.

"Whoa, ho, ho... " I just say, as he easily carries me to my huge room in the back of Han's shop.

Dominic carries me to my bed, and lays me down. He then tugged off my boots.

"Come to tuck me in?" I asked, watching him, and making it difficult for him to get my boots off.

He doesn't answer, as he managed to get them off. He then looks at me as he placed his hand on my leg.

"I have to leave for a few days." He tells me.

"Where you going?" I ask, curiously.

"I have some business to take care of." He tells me, now not looking at me.

I have known Dominic for a year now, and I can tell something was up. I knew if I pressed him to tell me, he would just push me away.

"When are you leaving?" I ask instead.

"Tomorrow morning."

I sighed and then pulled him towards me for a long, lingering kiss.

"Guess I better get my time with you now in, before you leave." I tell him with a grin.

"You're going to miss the train..." Dominic's voice interrupts my sleep.

I toss a pillow at him, but I then get up. I rather stay in that bed, with my man all day, but I promised Han that I would finish High School if I live under his roof.

I shower and get dress in my school uniform. Dominic hands me a Poptart and a bottle of orange juice, as I grab my book bag and kiss him good-bye. I then make a run for it to the train.

At school, was just other day, as I took notes for class while passing notes to Neela, when an American walks in our class.

"I missed my train." He says in a thick, Southern accent.

I glanced at Neela, who sitting in front of me, trying hard not to laugh at the fact that he had no clue what our teacher was saying.

As the American left to change his shoes and came back in with slippers, Neela and I just smirked at each other, before going back to work.

I was hanging out with my brother, since my man left for a few days, watching and waiting for the next race.

I noticed Neela pull in and I decided to say "Hi" before she hangs out with her man.

Neela gets out of her car, not before the American, Sean heads over to her.

_Great._ I thought, rolling my eyes, as Sean trys to flirt with her, when I noticed DK and his goons walk over to him.

I stand over by Neela, as I watch DK confront Sean. I knew this was going to end badly.

There was some words back and forth, and they finally decided to race.

"He can race mine." Han then spoke up.

I look at my brother like he was crazy. This guy didn't know how to drift.

"Are you crazy?" I ask Han, as everyone gets ready for the race, "All he knows how to drive in a straight line!"

Han just smirks at me and didn't answer.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." I tell him.

If course DK won and Han's car come out like a crushed can.

"I told you..." I just muttered at Han, wondering why he had Sean race his car.

But my brother is sometimes a mystery.

When I was 14, my dad died overseas. I was living mostly living with a group of friends in Miami, which were older then me and the same gang I was in. To help out, I sold drugs or boost cars to help pay rent in the two bedroom trailer that housed twelve people.

It was just like any other day. I was leaving the trailer, when a nice Skyline pulled up. I wondered if this guy was lost or came to deal, since no one around there had that nice of a car.

An Asian man stepped out of the car, as I walked past the car.

"Are you Julianna Lee-Siu Miguel?" He asked.

I just looked at him, as he spelled out my whole name. I mostly went by Jules around here and just went by Miguel as my last name.

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly, wondering if this guy was a cop.

"My name is Han. You're my half sister." He tells me, and then he give me a friendly smile.

"You have two choices. Stay here, deal drugs, end up in prison, or worst, dead, or you can come back with me to Tokyo, and make something of your life, like I did."

I just looked at him, if he was really serious or not. I then glanced at his nice car, and then back at the ratty trailer behind me.

I then made my choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Angeles, CA

Mia Toretto pulled up to her childhood home and sighed. It wasn't much of one anymore.

She still remembered the day that changed everything. The day that she lost so much...

Jesse was dead. He died the moment the bullets hit him. The one that she thought she loved, betrayed her and her older brother was on the run and God knows where...

There was a point in time that she wished she could go back in time and change it all.

"Hey, Mia, you going to stay in the car all day?" A voice called from the porch. It was Leon.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." She called, getting out of the car.

"Vince been askin' where you been. You can tell that he's hungry." Leon told her.

Mia smirked, "That's V for ya." She answered, as she walked into the house.

She walked past Letty, who was playing with the Playstation.

"How's it livin', Girl?" She asked, giving her a smile, and then focused on the game. She haven't been the same since Jesse dead and Dom left.

"Hey girl," Mia answered, as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Mia. I'll go start the grill." Vince smiled, walking into the kitchen, to go to the back yard.

Mia just smiled and nodded, as she walked to the frig. Vince or Leon did the grilling now and the house was quieter since Jesse left.

The phone then rang, cutting her thoughts. Sighing, she put the meat down on the counter, and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

There was a long silence on the other end.

"Mia? Is that you?"

"Brian?"

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

**"God, can he be any worst?"** I commented in Japanese as I watched Sean try, hince the word, _try_ Drifting.

I caught up with Han after school on the docks, being the most patient man that he was, and keeping to the deal that he made with Sean.

"My mother is blind in one eye and can drift better then that!"

I laughed out loud as dust flew in the air.

Sean finally stopped and walked over to us. I was sitting by Han, when he glanced over my way.

"Sean, this is my lil sister, Jules." Han told Sean.

"Hi," I answered, shaking his hand. I then looked at Han.

**"I got to jet,"** I told him, and waved to everyone as I got into my car.

I had no idea that trouble was coming...

Later that night, when Han was partying, I stormed upstairs to my loft and slammed the door shut.

Dominic was suppose to be back by now, and I haven't gotten a call or anything. He knew how to disappear as good as I can.

I changed in a pair of work out clothes and decided to take my anger out on my punching bag. I walked over to my CD player and turn it on, drowning the rap music from downstairs with rock.

As I start to punch the bag, and didn't noticed someone come in the room.

Morimoto, one of DK's goons slipped into the room like a snake and scare the living hell out of me.

**"Damn it, you almost give me a heart attack!"** I yelled.

Morimoto smiled, as he looked at me. I knew that he liked me, ever since I came to Japan, but I never give him the time of day. I wasn't going to be one of his Hos.

**"I noticed that you were alone tonight."** He tells me, putting his hand on my face.

I roll my eyes. Can this guy be any lamer?

**"I'm taken, remember?"** I answered, as I moved away from him. I don't like being touch expect by Dom.

**"Right... By that Gaijan, Toretto... You can do much better."** Morimoto answered.

I almost punched him right there.

"I'm American, remember?" I told him, now speaking in English, "Besides, I won't be caught dead dating _you_. "

I saw the anger in his eyes, but I stood my ground. He didn't say a word as he wormed out of my room.

I made sure my door was locked after that.


End file.
